


Heat of the Moment

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: Lotor finds himself unable to control his primal urges when his Galra heat comes in, wracked in desperation over these urges the exiled Prince has no choice but to relieve himself.





	Heat of the Moment

The Prince found himself utterly distracted during Acxa’s briefing; she had recently returned from attempting to retrieve scaultrite from a weblum, yet Lotor could not focus at all on anything she was saying. No, instead Lotor was slowly losing himself in the lust-filled haze that had been overcoming him over the last several quintants. This particular heat cycle of his was excruciating for the Prince and try as he might to ignore his body’s urges he was beginning to fail. The fiery sensation that burned away at his crotch begged him to find _something_ for release, _anything_.

“Sir? Is everything alright?” Acxa asked. She waited through several moments of silence expecting Lotor to reply, but instead all she received was a glazed over expression in his eyes and a tight lip. If only Acxa knew the true cause of such an expression on the Prince’s face. The fire that was burning away at the Prince; leaving him desperately desiring that sweet release from the burning sensation that crawled over his groin and throughout his body, clouding his mind with sexual frustration. How every subtle movement he took made his body _ache_ with his licentious desires.

“Sir?”

Lotor had completely lost himself in his frustrations, so distracted by his body’s insatiable desire for gratification, that he had forgotten for a moment that Acxa was even there.

“Hm? Yes, everything is fine Acxa. Thank you for successfully returning, you are dismissed.” Lotor replied, barely looking towards his subordinate. His mind had become clouded by an insatiable lust, one that Lotor would never wish on his worst enemy. An urge that begged the exiled Prince to _rub_ and _grind_ and _bite_ against something, _anything_ , an urge that Lotor had to crush before it overcame him. Lotor would normally have little difficulty containing himself, to not give in to his instincts; however this truly was one of his worst heats in centuries. He found himself desperate to remove his armour and touch himself, but he had to be patient. He had work to complete before he could allow himself such a luxury.

Acxa nodded, “yes Lotor.” She said, turning and taking her leave from the bridge, leaving Lotor on his own.

The exiled Prince let out a loud sigh of relief and turned towards one of the monitors in an attempt to distract himself from this fire that burned away at him, a fire that threatened to burn him down to his very core. Lotor opened one of the many reports that were awaiting his approval; ship maintenance, resource management, meetings with ambassadors. All of these reports yet Lotor could not focus on a single one. Instead, his mind continued to wander back to that hot yearning that lay between his thighs, begging him to touch himself. Lotor tried again to focus on one of the reports, one detailing the most recent update on the construction of his inter-reality gate; however Lotor’s focus continued to be drawn elsewhere.

With every subtle shift of his legs and grinding of his crotch against his suit, Lotor felt a low groan rising deep from within his chest. Every movement continued to distract the exiled Prince as he lost focus on the reports yet again. Lotor closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, exhaling slowly in an attempt to refocus his thoughts. He paused for a moment before opening the reports again, opening the first one and beginning to read it, a mundane maintenance report over the replacement of the Balmeran battleship crystal from the other quintant. He continued to flip through the reports, willing his mind to stay on task.

Lotor’s mind was wandering again, dreaming of the sweet sensation of gently running his claws down his bare chest towards his groin.. This time Lotor indulged the thoughts that were creeping in—allowing his body to enjoy the sensation of his shifting legs, in that arousing grinding sensation he felt along the shafts of his tentacles deep inside him. Thinking of how wonderful it would feel to finally release himself and run his hand over his eager groin, Lotor let out a ragged sigh as he opened his eyes to look at the monitor in front of him. His eyes were barely able to focus on what was in front of him. Instead they were fixated on his crotch, watching the gentle movement underneath the fabric of his flight suit as his arousal became more and more evident.

_Focus_

Lotor clenched his jaw in frustration, determined to overcome the heat that threatened to consume his entire being. The next report was Acxa’s on the retrieval of the scaultrite, how she had run into two of the Voltron Paladins. A fact that normally would have been his primary focus, but right now Lotor had lost all focus again, instead he was losing his focus to that rhythmic throbbing sensation that had been beckoning him from his groin. With one last ragged sigh the exiled Prince gave up on any attempt at productivity, accepting that his mind would not allow him to work until he took care of the urges that raked his entire body with desperation. Lotor needed release from this torture; _any_ type of release. He peeled himself away from the monitor in frustration. His work would have to wait until his mind was clear.

Lotor left the bridge and made his way towards his private quarters. Every step was excruciating for him, and he found himself biting his lip during most of his travel towards his quarters in an attempt to quiet his desperate groans. Lotor rushed to reach his quarters without being noticed, reaching his room and opening the door. He shut and locked the door before turning around and letting out a sigh of desperation.

“At last.” _Alone_ . Lotor was relieved to be in the privacy of his quarters. He could finally allow himself a chance to relax for the moment and let this heat overcome him entirely—body _and_ mind.

Lotor had barely taken three steps into his quarters before he was scrambling to remove his chest plate, tossing it aimlessly to the ground. Lotor ignored the loud thud that came from his armour as he went to work at removing his belt, letting it fall to the ground around his ankles. He lifted his arms up, sliding the top of his flight suit off of his arms and shoulders, and pushing it down his chest revealing the fading scars that were littered across his body. Lotor took his hair and brushed it over his left shoulder to keep it out of the way as best he could before continuing to push his flight suit down past his well-defined hips. His groin felt scorching hot against the cool air in his quarters, pulling a faint shudder from the exiled Prince.

A large slit rested between Lotor’s legs; it was covered in a slick, translucent, precum that seemed to be coming from around the slit as well as inside of it. Lotor quivered, bracing himself against the wall of his quarters by the doorway, refusing to walk the few more steps to his bed. He needed his release _now_. Lotor let out another sigh as his body started to surrender some of its former tension, and slowly Lotor’s twin tentacles slid out of his open slit.

They were two, _very_ large writhing tentacles with light violet stripes running across the top of the tentacle shafts. One sat atop of the other vertically within the slit, andlarge ridges lined the under part of the two tentacles. The two tentacles slowly tapered off at the end creating a soft, rounded point at the end. Lotor pressed himself further against the wall as his two tentacles flicked against each other slowly, coming together to wrap around each other, rubbing up and down one another in a strange, yet erotic dance. Lotor’s back arched as they continued to writhe against each other, pulling soft moans from the Prince’s lips as he pleased himself.

“Ah—“ Lotor gasped loudly, feeling his toes curl inside his boots, his mouth slightly agape as the two tentacles continued to rub against each other, getting more and more covered in the slick precum that was oozing from and around his slit.

Lotor tried in vain to keep his breath steady as the two tentacles wrapped around each other tightly, gently squeezing and releasing while running up and down against the other. The tips of each tentacle began gently rubbing against each other forcing Lotor’s entire body to tremble as he struggled to support himself against the wall, the entirety of his forearms pressed firmly against the wall. Lotor clenched his teeth, suppressing his moans as the two tentacles loosened themselves only to tighten again mere ticks later. Lotor found himself writhing as his tentacles continued to rub against each other, sending such wonderful waves of pleasure across his body. Lotor was beginning to drive himself up the wall with all of these sensations, but he was nowhere near finished with himself yet.

The two tentacles continued to writhe against each other, bringing out soft moans from the exiled Prince. The lower tentacle began wrapping itself tightly around the base of the other, sliding itself up and down as it squeezed against him; a whimpered moan escaped Lotor’s lips, forcing him to cover his mouth with his hand. The last thing the exiled Prince needed was to have someone walk in on him enjoying the pleasures of the flesh in the most hedonistic of ways.

Lotor’s body was quaking from all of the pleasure he was giving himself. He felt his climax slowly encroaching on him. With this on his mind his tentacles began to tighten and quicken their pace, leaving Lotor to bite his hand out of his growing sexual frustration. He wanted his release _now_ , and he would do anything for it, so when the two tentacles began to reach back and play with Lotor’s puckered asshole, he let out a content moan that vibrated throughout his entire body. The lower tentacle began to slowly press into his asshole, forcing Lotor to throw his head back and groan loudly as his body shuddered against the sensation of his lower tentacle slowly beginning to writhe around inside him. Meanwhile, his other tentacle was fondling the underside of the one currently writhing about inside of his ass.

Lotor pressed his hand harder against his mouth, biting against his palm as his whole body trembled from the pleasure he was receiving from himself. His groans and moans were barely suppressed by his hand as the upper tentacle began to rub itself against the outside rim of his asshole, daring to find its own entry inside. Lotor’s eyes rolled back slightly as he slumped further into the wall, moaning loudly into his palm. His legs began to give out on him, and he trembled under the pressure of his weight and oncoming orgasm. Lotor was close. He could feel his climax approaching as his two tentacles continued to prod at his asshole.

Slowly, the tentacle that had been rubbing itself against the rim of Lotor’s asshole moved back to wrapping itself around the lower tentacle as it continued to push itself as deep as it could into Lotor’s twitching asshole. All of this grinding and prodding and squeezing was beginning to push Lotor closer to the edge of his orgasm and he knew it was fast approaching. The fire that had slowly been consuming the Prince earlier now raged within his loins, pulling him right to the edge of his orgasm, but not over. The tentacle slowly removed itself from Lotor’s asshole before wrapping itself with its twin. They began to writhe against each other once more, tighter and tighter until eventually the sensation pushed Lotor over the edge and into his orgasm.

Strings upon strings of opalescent cum shot out from the tips of the exiled Prince’s tentacles. Lotor was left trembling, twitching, and tingling all over, he hung his head in exhaustion as sweat dripped from his brow. His entire body was shuddering, his legs nearly giving out from under him as the waves of pleasure caused by his explosive orgasm continued to course throughout his veins. Lotor panted heavily as he stared at the mess he left, his stomach and thighs were covered in slick, hot cum, and to his surprise the wall had been coated in his sweet release than he had been. Lotor sighed contently; this was a mess he would deal with at a later time.

Lotor shakily pushed himself up and away from the wall. He felt as if he had no sensation left in his legs as he took two trembling, weak steps towards the bed before collapsing onto it. Lotor wearily pulled himself up onto the bed properly and rolled onto his side, his flight suit still wrapped around his ankles and his stomach still covered in his sticky cum. _A short nap,_ Lotor thought to himself, then he would clean up the mess he had made.

Lotor’s body no longer felt as if it was on fire; now his body was calm and content as was his mind. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind and body to come down from the high they had just experienced. As his breathing began to steady, Lotor could feel the sweet embrace of sleep tug at his eyes, pulling him into that sweet sensation of rest and relaxation. It had been so very long since he had fallen asleep so peacefully, and he was going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor’s dick, okay so I wanted to write a more xenodick-type of Lotor fic for a long time now, so I finally decided to sit down and do it. The reason for a dual tentacle dick was so that way there could be a handless masturbation with a twist ; ) 
> 
> As for how I hc the dual tentacle dick? It comes from his Altean side; that female Alteans evolved over millennia to have two vaginas but only one uterus/fully functional reproductive organ set. Female Alteans developed this over time as a biological way to reduce chances of reproducing with unwanted male sperm and well, as all species inevitably do, the males eventually evolved themselves to combat against this by having two fully functional penises.
> 
> [Loosely inspired by duck reproductive biology; only I added my own little twist ; )](https://www.nationalgeographic.com/science/phenomena/2009/12/22/ballistic-penises-and-corkscrew-vaginas-the-sexual-battles-of-ducks/)


End file.
